


Um guardião e um professor se encontram em um bar

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Yue faz um amigo novo





	Um guardião e um professor se encontram em um bar

Havia um número razoável de anos desde que Yue ficara bêbado, décadas até, Yukito tinha ficado algumas vezes ao longo do último ano, mas a quantidade de álcool necessária pra deixar Yukito bêbado não chegava nem perto da necessária para deixar Yue bêbado.

Mas naquele dia ele tinha bebido o suficiente para causar aquele efeito. Era a culpa de Yukito aquilo, Touya tinha tido que viajar aquela semana a trabalho e o tolo não parava de pensar do quanto ele sentia falta do marido mesmo só tendo passado alguns dias. Pra Yue quando Yukito falava ou pensava sobre saudade ele soava como uma criança que tinha acabado de aprender a falar que chamava todo gato de tigre. Então ele tomou sua forma pela noite e saiu pra beber e pensar na pessoa que ele sentia falta.

E lá ele estava, inebriado como ele não estivera em décadas e pior do que isso falando com um perfeito estranho a respeito de coisas que ele não se permitia expressar com ninguém. Talvez a culpa fosse do estranho que se sentou ao lado dele, tão quieto que até Yue sentiu a necessidade de preencher um pouco o silêncio, embora seria improvável que fosse assim se fosse outra pessoa, o homem se sentou ao lado dele e não pareceu particularmente surpreso pelas suas asas ou roupas. Ele não perguntou se Yue era um cosplayer ou estava vindo de uma festa de fantasia. Ou quando Yue mencionou magia o homem apenas olhou para ele como se ele estivesse falando que parece que ia fazer frio nos próximos dias.

Agora no entanto o homem parecia um pouco mais interessado, desde que Yue começou a falar sobre  _ela_.

“...Não é como se eu odeie ela, e eu entendo ela era maravilhosa, bela e tanto faz mas ela morreu e se ele não tivesse resolvido fazer tantas coisas idiotas por causa disso e só ter ficado em luto como uma pessoa normal e aí seguir adiante talvez ele poderia estar aqui vivendo agora, comigo. Certo eu menti, talvez eu odeie ela um pouquinho” Yue disse

"Eu sei exatamente como você se sente" o estranho disse, era a primeira coisa que ele falara nos cinco minutos desde que Yue começara a falar sobre a bruxa das dimensões e sua longa história e complexa história com seu antigo mestre.

"Eu duvido que você saiba. Mas obrigada por ouvir, qual é o seu nome mesmo ?”

“Doumeki”

“Certo Doumeki, o próximo drink fica por minha conta”


End file.
